Breathe
by the ticking clock
Summary: Legolas cares for Aragorn after the man exshausts himself in The Houses of Healing...meanwhile, the elf is nursing his own injuries.


**Review?**

**I apologize in advance for the words I did not spell correctly...I have the hardest time with Tolkien's languages...**

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_~Anna Nalick, Breathe(2AM) _

Legolas sighed wearily, briefly closing his eyes for an instant. He had been searching for Aragorn for over an hour. And he was tired. More tired then he had been in all of his long years. Absently, he rubbed his arm, feeling hot, sticky blood soaking through the soft fabric of his tunic. He grimaced. He would have to bind the wound, but first, he had to find Aragorn.

Opening his eyes, Legolas again scanned the Houses of Healing.

Still no Aragorn. Where had the crazy human gone to?

Biting back a hiss, Legolas strode out off into the hallway, glancing subconsciously out of the corner of his eye as he did so. He froze.

A man was slumped against the wall, his head down, dark, lank hair covering his face. His clothes were torn and bloodstained, evidence of the recent battle. He was trembling, his emotions clearly stretched taunt, like a bowstring. Instantly, Legolas recognized him.

Aragorn.

Legolas ran to his friend. "Aragorn?"

The Dunadien did not respond.

Dropping to his knees, Legolas reached out and gently touched his friend's cheek. "Estel?"

The use of his childhood name seemed to break Aragorn. He fell forward with a barely audible cry.

Legolas caught his friend, supporting him as his knees gave out. "Aragorn? What is wrong, mellon nin?"

The Ranger did not respond, he clung to Legolas, sobbing.

Completely bewildered, Legolas pulled his friend to the floor, cradling Aragorn in his lap as he had done only a short time ago, when Aragorn was a child.

Aragorn shuddered, mumbling incoherently.

"Shh…" Legolas crooned, stroking his friend's dark hair. He began to sing, a lullaby he had composed for Estel when his friend was only three, and frightened of thunderstorms.

Aragorn seemed to find reassurance from his friend's soft, flowing voice. His sobs ceased to silent tears.

Legolas continued to sing, rocking the grown man who was still a child to him.

Eventually, Aragorn glanced up, meeting Legolas's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry," He whispered hoarsly.

Legolas sighed, shaking his head. Only Aragorn would apologize for crying. In all the years he had known the human, Legolas had only seen his friend cry three times. "There is nothing to forgive, Estel." He frowned. "But, mellon nin, I must ask, what troubles you?"

Aragorn hesitated. "I do not know…I…" He closed his eyes. "Everything, everything just built up. "

Legolas nodded. He had never seen his friend so distressed. "Estel," He said quietly. "You appeared as though you were going to faint."

The Dunedain bit his lip, but said nothing.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You are keeping something from me," He accused.

Aragorn did not respond.

This only fueled Legolas anger and concern. "Aragorn-" He broke off as men walked down the hallway. Unconsciously, he slipped in Sinderian. "What are you hiding, Estel?"

Aragorn sighed. "I am weary, that is all."

Legolas frowned, unconvinced. "Estel-"

The expression on his friend's face made the words die in his throat.

Aragorn's face was a blanched gray, his silver eyes bloodshot and tormented.

Worried, Legolas touched Aragorn's cheek, subtly checking for a fever. He found none. Banashing the worry from his features, Legolas pulled Aragorn up. "Let's take you to your room." He said gently.

Aragorn started to his feet, then collapsed against Legolas, his breathing short and labored.

"Aragorn?" Legolas was unable to keep the worry from flashing across his face. "Aragorn!" He gripped the Dunedain's shoulders, hard. "Tell me what's wrong!" He demanded.

Aragorn closed his eyes.

"Saes, Estel?" Legolas asked quietly. When no response was forthcoming, he studied his friend's features criticly. Aragorn was deathly pale, a light sheen of sweat shined on his brow. His hands were shaking.

"You are exhausted," Legolas said slowly, eyes furrowing as he worked out the problem.

Aragorn nodded, keeping his eyes closed. Legolas noted with alarm that his breathing had quickened. "I have seen you weary many times," Legolas continued, "But never like this." He tilted Aragorn's chin up with a finger. "Let me see your eyes."

Aragorn squeezed his eyes closed tighter.

Legolas felt his lips twitch into the smallest of smiles. Aragorn was always so stubborn. He knew that when Legolas looked into his eyes, he would see Aragorn's feelings. "Estel," Legolas said sharply, "Open your eyes."

Aragorn opened his eyes.

Legolas stared deep into the silver depths, trying to reach his friend. The only thing he saw was total exhaustion; that left only one explanation.

Legolas sighed. He should have known his friend would risk his life for the others in the Houses of Healing. Why had he not seen it? "Oh, mellon nin…" Legolas murmered. He shook his head slowly. "You should have-"

"What?" Aragorn asked. "Not saved Faramier's life? Or Merry's? or Eyown's? what would you have me do?"

Legolas half-smiled, pulling the human closer to him. "I would have you rest," He said, and scooped the Ranger into his arms, cradeling him like a child.

Aragorn groaned in protest, weakly pushing on Legolas's chest. "Put me down, I am not a child!"

Legolas laughed, his clear voice echoing the halls. "Yes you are." He smiled down at Aragorn. "Rest, Tithen Pen." (little one)

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes. Legolas grinned and began to sing, hardly noticing the men who stopped and stared at the elf carrying such a fearsome warrior in his arms like a child.

Legolas gently laid Aragorn down on his bed. "Are you awake, Tithen Pen?" (little one)

Aragorn's eyelids fluttered. "Stop calling me that…" He muttered sleepily.

Legolas smiled. "So you are awake, Tithen Pen?"

"Las!"

Legolas grinned at the old nickname. Aragorn had started calling him Las when the human was only three years old. He sat down beside the Ranger and gently lifted him up, propping him against him.

Aragorn groaned. "What are you doing?"

Legolas reached for the man's arm. "You cannot go to sleep yet, mellon nin. You are covered in blood. You will stain the sheets."

Aragorn flinched, his breathing quickened as Legolas tugged the bloodstained shirt over his head. "I don't care about the sheets…" He muttered, eyelids closing.

Desperate to keep his friend awake for fear of losing him, Legolas lightly slapped the man's cheek. "Wake up, Tithen Pen. You are still bloody." Gently, he wet a cloth and began sponging his friend's hot, feverish body, washing away the blood.

Aragorn sighed, relaxing in Legolas's arms. "I can wash myself," He protested, although it sounded half-hearted.

Legolas smiled. "I am sure you can, mellon." He slipped a clean shirt over Aragorn's head. He touched his friend's face, pushing back the sweaty, dark hair. Aragorn had a fever, his skin burned under Legolas's palm.

Easing Aragorn down, Legolas scanned the room for a clean cloth. The only thing he saw were curtains.

"Can I sleep now?" Aragorn whimpered, sounding like a child.

Legolas smiled. "No, Tithen Pen. You must stay awake for a little while longer." Dashing over to the curtains, Legolas frantically glanced around. He doubted the people of Gondor would be to pleased with their curtains being wrecked, but he had not the time for anything else. Unsheathing one of his knives, he quickly slashed the curtains into strips, then rushed back to Aragorn.

The man's eyes were closed, his breathing labored.

"Estel?" He could hear the panic in his own voice. "Estel, wake up!" He slapped his friend's cheek.

Aragorn's silver eyes flickered open. "Las?"

Legolas smiled, wetting a cloth and draping it over his friend's hot forehead. "Yes, gwador nin, "I am here."

Aragorn reached a hand out, his eyelids already dropping closed again. "Las…"

Legolas gripped his friend's hand. "I'm right here, my little Estel," He whispered. "and I'll never leave."

* * *

><p>Aragorn was unsure how long he slept; all he knew was that when he woke, he was warm, and comfortable. Lazily keeping his eyes closed, he squeezed his fingers, expecting a soft, slender hand to return the pressure.<p>

His fingers closed over his own palm. Legolas was not there.

Aragorn tried to fight the sudden panic that was constricting his chest. Perhaps Legolas had just gone for a walk…but even as he was making excuses, he knew they weren't true. In all the years he had known the elf, Legolas had never left him while he was injured. Never.

Aragorn tried to remain calm. Legolas had been singing to him…he had been helping him, healing him…and then what? Aragorn must have fallen asleep….He felt his eyebrows contract into a quizzical expression. How long had he been asleep? Hours? Days?

He opened his eyes and with a soft groan of effort, pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was in a bright, sunlit room-it was almost miday. He was alone. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he mentally braced himself for what was coming. Years of defying Lord Elrond's order to stay put in bed when he was injured had taught him that standing up to quickly was a mistake. Taking a deep breath, he stood. As he had expected, the room swayed and spun around him, and blackness clouded the edges of his vision. He stood, swaying, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

When he could see clearly again, he started to walk out of the room. With each stride he gained confidence, until he was almost running down the hall.

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn stumbled as something smacked into his legs, almost knocking him to the floor. He braced his hands against the nearest wall and glanced down. "Gimli?"

The dwarf grinned up at him. "We've been waiting for you to wake, up lad! Three days! We didn't even know where you were until Gandalf-"

Three days. He had been sleeping for three days. How was that possible?

Gimli must have sensed that he had lost Aragorn's interest because he said. "So, how do you feel?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Where's Legolas?"

The dwarf stared at him.

"Gimli," Aragorn said, struggling to keep his composure. "Where is he?"

"Well, lad-"

Finally losing patience, Aragorn gripped the dwarf by the front of his shirt. "Tell me where he is."

"Aragorn, calm down! " Gimli exclaimed in shock. "Legolas is right down the hall-"

Aragorn had already released the dwarf and was staggering down the hallway as fast as his fatigued legs could carry him.

"Aragorn, wait!" Gimli called, running after him. "I should probably-"

Aragorn shoved the door open and stumbled into the room. He stopped short.

Legolas was lying stretched out on a bed, his left arm heavily bandaged. Gandalf was sitting beside him, his hand on his forehead. Legolas's eyes were clouded-he was in his dream-state.

And he was having a nightmare.

Raw screams tore from the young prince's chest as he spasmed on the bed. "Please, no…Ada, please!"

Aragorn knew of Legolas's nightmares. He was the only one who could comfort the elf when the demons of his traumatic past chose to haunt him. "Legolas…" he whisperherd.

Gandalf turned to look at him. "Aragorn!" The wizard stood quickly and stepped towards him.

But Aragorn pushed past him. He sat on Legolas's bed.

Gimli had finally come into the room. "Laddie, what are you-"

But Aragorn ignored them. He ignored them all. Placing his hand on Legolas's soft cheek, he whispered. "Las. Wake up."

The prince whimpered.

"Legolas, it is over now. He will never hurt you again. Remember? Do you remember what he said to you?"

Legolas was shivering now.

"Your Ada loves you." Aragorn whispered. "Wake up, mellon nin."

And with a choked gasp, Legolas's eyes unclouded. He started at Aragorn for a full minute. "Estel?"

Aragorn smiled. "Yes, gwador."

Legolas's lips twitched like he was going to smile, but then he reached out and struck Aragorn in the chest.

Aragorn fell off the bed, landing on the stone floor with a soft thump. "What was that for?"

"You idiotic human!"

"Legolas," Gandalf said, stepping around Aragorn to sit beside the prince. "You should not strain yourself."

Legolas ignored the wizard completely. 'What are you doing out of bed!"

Aragorn stared at him in complete shock. "What?"

"Estel, why are you out of bed when you are injured?"

Aragorn suppressed a laugh. "I am not injured anymore, mellon."

Legolas's snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"Aragorn, get up." Gandalf called over his shoulder. "Legolas, lay down."

Aragorn, grinning rose to his feet. Legolas sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

Aragorn smiled and sat down on his friend's bed. "If I ask you a question, will you swear not to hit me?"

Legolas's lips twitched. "Possibly."

'Why did you leave?"

The question seemed to catch the elf by surprise. His head jerked up, and he stared at Aragorn. "Oh, Aragorn…is that what you thought? That I left you?"

'Well, you did." Gimli said unhelpfully.

Legolas glared at the dwarf. 'yes, against my will!"

"You were unconscious and bleeding to death-"

"WHAT?" Aragorn shouted.

Legolas had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "I was injured during the battle, Aragorn."

Aragorn stared at him. That had been three days ago…no more then three days ago. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Legolas smirked. "Because, Tithen Pen, you were delirious at the time."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "You still could have told me."

"I could have," The elf admitted. "But you wouldn't remember it, and I was to busy concentrating on keeping you alive to worry about my own injuries."

'Well I survived," Aragorn said loftily. "So if you had died, you would have died for nothing."

"I think not, Tithen Pen."

Aragorn groaned. 'Must you keep calling me that?"

"Well," Gandalf said, eyes sparkling. "I have some matters to attended to, and since I can safely say none of you will die in my absence, I think I should attended to them." He stood. He glanced at Aragorn. "Make sure this little Greenleaf doesn't do anything rash."

Aragorn smiled. "That, my old friend is impossible. For Legolas always puts himself in danger, no matter if he is eating at a banquet or fighting in a battle."

"Oh, Estel, that is not true!" Legolas protested immediately, "You always go looking for danger, and then I am left to get you out of it!"

"Point taken, but do you rember the time-"

"Which time? There are several times that Lord Elrond didn't sleep for a week trying to save the two of us, and your brothers were berseke with worry! Please, chose one!"

Aragorn laughed. "Okay. Remember when we were ambushed by orcs when I was young-"

"Which time, Aragorn? There were several times were were ambushed by orcs when you were young!"

Aragorn glanced at Gimli. The dwarf was watching them with an expression that was torn between amusment and exasperation.

Legolas took the oppurtonity to cuff Aragorn on the head. "Go back to sleep Tithen Pen!"

Aragorn smiled and shoved the injured elf back down against the pillows. You go back to sleep, Legolas Greenleaf, or I shall sit on you!"

"Oh Valar, I am terrified, what a horrible threat!" Legolas said sarcastically.

Aragorn laughed. "rest well, tithen erinil

"I'll rest well when you are asleep," The elf muttered.

Aragorn squeezed his friend's hand. "Hannon le,"

Legolas returned the gentle pressure. "Whatever for?"

"For saving my life. Again."

The elf smiled. "Saving your life has become my life, Tithen Pen."

And Aragorn couldn't agree more.


End file.
